After the Allspark
by JuJill
Summary: It wasn't easy living on Cybertron-Especially not with two overprotective fathers! Follows "Just Visiting", for better understandment you should read it first! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

~first steps ~

Once again Sam had the feeling everything went into wrongness alltogether. But this time it _really_ was. One clue might be Ratchet, who stared at him with an expression which put him on edge. Besides Optimus nervousness and Megatron's growlyness (he looked like he wanted to attack the medic) it was a hell of a situation.

Minutes before this situation began, all of them were incredibly relaxed. Well, as relaxed as you could be after fighting the Allspark personally. Optimus carried him on Megatron's side in the medical wing. They were exhausted but okay and everyone was happy. But to make sure that Sam was okay, too, Ratchet had to take a look. Nobody could know what consequences it might have when you were nearly absorbed by the Allspark and you survived it.

Ratchet seemed suspicious and didn't stop to stare for a while at the two ,creators'. That was when the rant started, how unresponsible they were, how could they build a protoform and go to the Allspark without a check by him and what they were thinking to create a protoform when they hadn't feelings for eachother. The lecture was longer than Megatron's temper could take and in the end they were shouting at eachother. Sam (who lay on a berth) wasn't sure to be afraid or amused when Optimus tried to settle the fight and was shouted at shortly after.

Nobody wanted to give in but in the end Optimus succeeded when bringing Sam into the game while pointing at him. Everyone was quiet after this. Even Megatron seemed to have a bit of a bad conscience. Ratchet just sighed, glared at them both but his gaze softened when looking at the new protoform alias Sam.

So, Ratchet helped him to lay on the medical berth in the right way and then started the examination. That meant a lot of scans and beeing very, very still, what Ratchet told him a lot of times. Well, that was the part when Ratchet asked him how he felt and if everything was alright. And Sam, maybe a bit overwhelmed at that moment, has said _I'm fine, thank you_.

Oh, what a _big_ mistake.

Ratchet has simply stared at him like he spottet a new head and Megatron just slapped his clawed hand over his face(that must have hurt!) behind the medic's back. Well and now they were here and Sam didn't know what he did wrong.

"Ratchet," sighed Optimus while rubbing his helm's side as if he had an incredibly huge headache.

"No failures in the systems...everything's allright but how...," whispered Ratchet to himself, totally ignoring Optimus. He looked unbelievingly at his datapad, going over the datas again and again but nothing showed up. "How is this possible? How can...?"

"WHAT?", asked Megatron impatiently.

Something like annoyance shown out of that blue optics when Ratchet gazed at Megatron intently as if he could read the truth from him...or force him to tell it. While the stare-match was going on Sam had the sick feeling to be the master of illness. Why all this secret-like attitude? Would his legs or arms fall off every second? Or his _head_?

"I don't know what's with you. At first you hate eachother then you reign together and now you frag eachother? Something is not right."

Before Megatron or Optimus could acting up, Ratchet continued.

"I think it's nice to have a Sparkling. But we have a problem at hand here and that's because you two...," he looked at both of them "...didn't come to me first. You can build all the protoforms you want, spawn a new army, like slag I care...but without medical clearance nobody goes to the Allspark...and you are no exception!"

"What is the problem, Ratchet?" Even Optimus sounded impatiently now.

The medic looked at the anxious form of the youngling and back to the creators.

"We have to talk..._alone_."

Sam dug subconsciously his claw into the tabletop on which he lay. When he noticed it, he stopped it immediately but was nevertheless very ashamed because Megatron and Optimus had seen it. The spring rain became warmer, enveloped him with a flowery smell and the sandy paper was suddenly not as rough as before. Sam still didn't understand, why he felt them like this, maybe it was completely mad. There wasn't such things on Cybertron like spring or sandy paper. But his mind seemed to connect his former experiences with them because, whatever the reason, there was the knowledge in him that these two experiences belonged to Megatron and Optimus. Where his former heart was, he felt it the strongest.

"I understand... how long it will last? Not long? If you have to go then-then I can wait, yes, really," said Sam and his words made barrelrolls because he talked so fast. One would have had to be deaf to overhear his nervousness.

Indeed, Megatron and Optimus also looked like if they rather did not want to be separated from him for which Sam was very grateful. However, he could not allow that he was a millstone around their neck. The both of them had undertaken something serious shit to release him, so he couldn't hinder them. Sam tried to hide the biggest of his nervousness and managed even a smile.

"Well, you aren't a good liar and that's a fact," said Rachet unimpressed, although he looked slightly amused "It's normal to be scared of separation. Your bond has stabilized scarcely. But now I must ask to talk immediately with both creators." With the last sentence he looked at Optimus and at Megatron very strictly.

"But Ratchet, we can't leave him here completely alone and unattended!," said Optimus indignantly.

As if this had been a secret headword, the door suddenly opened. Everybody watched the Cybertronian which had just entered the room. He was built a little broader than higher and was overly grey-blue with black parts. His eyes also lighted up in a blue colour, when he became aware of the attention upon him. Slowly, almost bored, his look wandered over the scene and you could hear a noise, because he typed the datapad carelessly against his chest armour plating. He narrowed his eyes and bent further forward and rubbed his white hand about a facial half. Suddenly he winced.

"Optimus Prime, Megatron, sir! Please, excuse the disturbance!" With a jerk he turned around. "I go out and I haven't seen a thing!"

"Wait. You came exactly at the right time, Thunderblue," said Optimus Prime with a smile.

Uncertainly the other turned to them again.

"Not _him_," said Megatron with pure aversion in his voice. "The best move is to call Soundwave. You can count on him!"

"You can rely on Thunderblue as well. I am sure, he will look out for him."

"'Rely on'? Ha! You should have told this my _arm_ when it lay _separated_ on the ground!"

Thunderblue saw in all directions but not in Megatron's. Suddenly, a deep growl could be heard. It almost could keep up with the growling of Megatron. Ratchet had taken a tool and hit it in his palm with an extremely menacing aura around him.

"Don't waste my time, you Sparklings! Thunderblue, come here and-," he pointed with his tool at Sam, who winced, "-look after the youngling. And both of you-," now he swung around to Optimus and Megatron, "-come to my office, NOW!"

With this words Ratchet went to his office door, typed something in the panel beside , which opened it and after nobody seemed to follow him he turned around impatiently. No, it wasn't impatience. It was something life-threatening Sam couldn't describe and maybe he doesn't want to anyway.

Optimus and Megatron had a look of surprise (and a glint of fear) on their faces when they stared eachother in the optics. But somehow Sam had the urge to smile. It was really an interesting picture. Both rulers of Cybertron, master of the battles, told off by a tool-swinging doctor.

"You better go with him," whsipred Sam, "otherwise, he becomes even more furious, don't you think?"

Megatron rumbled something of "damn _medics_", then, however, went off and only Optimus still stayed behind. He bent down to Sam and took his hand (_claw_, it was a claw now).

"We come back, I promise. I won't leave you alone anymore."

"You know, I _can_ wait. I have sat alone so many years in the Allspark-"

When the pressure of Optimus hand increased and his optics looked more and more sad, Sam knew that he had said something wrong.

"-Now..., however... uhm..., therefore, I am so glad that you are here and..." Oh God, he would be probably tomato-red if he was still a human. After some embarrasing seconds he sighed.

"I am sorry, I will wait. I trust you."

Optimus smiled and would probably have said something more but suddenly Megatron interrupted him.

"What is it with you and holding hands today? Only just there and now again?"

"I wouldn't have thought that you are a romantic, Megatron," said Ratchet dryly and Thunderblue winced as he got the secret meaning, "Nevertheless, I want to know nothing about your strange little relationship, understoond?"

"We are not...," said Megatron, who looked to Sam's amusement, almost flustered, "we are not like _that_. He is my _brother_."

"Hmm, this is _really_ pity," murmured Optimus with a light twitching of his mouth components when he walked along Megatron in Ratchets office. With a movement he ducked out of the way of Megatron's claws.

* * *

Sometimes there was nothing worse than an embarrassing silence. Indeed, it was still much worse if you have to lie without moving on a table and the other person stands beside it and _stares_ at you. Well, this was Sam's situation.

Tunderblue had come to him, because it became apparently too dull for him in the door. But maybe he was just afraid of Ratchet and the others if he didn't pay enough attention to him. However, Sam was quite sure that he would have preferred the loneliness, above all, because Thunderblue leaned even closer to him, so that their nasal plates almost touched. Sam tried to escape into the table but this was of course impossible. The other Cybertonian laid the head to the side and refrained again.

"Who _are_ you? I never saw you before," he said confused.

"I-…"

Thunderblue held up a hand and shook his head.

"Don't say anything! You are..." Then he faltered and nothing more was said. Sam looked at him and asked himself whether this Thunderblue went into shock because he recognised the resemblance, which he had with Megatron and Optimus. Some seconds passed, maybe even one minute. Slowly Sam began to worry about the other. What, when this Thunderblue had some kind of failfunction? What should he do then?

Finally, Thunderblue lowered the hand and looked at Sam more intensely than before.

"I really have _no_ idea," he announced then.

Sam groaned in an annoyed way. "This is _not_ funny. Have you nothing better to do than to make fun out of me?"

"What is your name?," asked Thunderblue pleasantly and leant against the table which stood directly beside that of Sam.

Sam already opened his mouth to answer, but the words still died him in the processor. He could say to Thunderblue „Hi, I was killed by the Allspark, soaked up, almost was killed

again and, finally, was released and by the way, my name is Sam ". This would sound _very_ plausibly. No, and, moreover, they had discussed that they would betray nothing of Sam. Since otherwise the history with the Allspark would come to the daylight and many Cybertronians were certainly still after it's power. Thus Sam hadn't really a choice. He had to tell the truth.

"I still ... haven't got a name."

"You mean because master Megatron and Optimus Prime didn't gave you one?"

Sam jerked around and saw up to Thunderblue who studied his datapad. This one really made fun out of him! This Cybertronian knew _exactly_ who he was! And he played him by telling him he had no idea. Such a bastard.

"This is sad, they should do it soon. A Cybertonian gets a name because of his actions."

"Why are you called, 'Thunderblue?'," asked Sam curiously. If it depended on getting names after actions, then he could have names like 'Savior of Cybertron', 'Allsparkler' and other strange ones.

"A friend said once to me: You are like a thunder out of the blue. Loud and powerful, simply terrifying."

"And... what does it mean?"

Thunderblue smiled and put aside the datapad.

"How are you? Can you already stand and walk?." asked Thunderblue suddenly, completely out of the context, "When you are new to this world, the joints are a little bit immobile ... well, _only_ a little bit. Have you already tried to get up?"

Sam stared at him unbelievingly. "No, _because_ Ratchet said..."

"_Now_, what Rachet doesn't know," said Thunderblue conspirely, "These legs won't run by themselves, you have to want to use them."

Sam wanted to ask his opponent whether he was a former Autobot or Decepticon. Although he had blue eyes, Sam could not guess it. As the Allspark he had served so many Cybertronians, so many had it been.

So many that he could not remember at all how they all looked like or were called. With the Allspark he had left behind not only the voices and the cube but also the knowledge of it. Not that he would miss it but sometimes it would be quite a help. Above all now, because he could not estimate the other at all.

"Come on, I help you!," said Thunderblue happily and laid Sam a hand in the neck and raised him. Maybe he was not the biggest of the Cybertronians but he certainly was strong. With a jerk he had pressed the body of Sam in a seated position. When Sam looked at Thunderblue from the side, the other came only to his shoulder.

"Oh, Primus, you are really _tall_," said Thunderblue impressed, before he grinned, "But why should I expect otherwise? You are the youngling of two of the biggest Cybertronians here."

His hand remained on the shoulder of Sam's.

"And... And now?," asked Sam. He was not sure whether he wanted to really know this.

"Now, my friend, you put your legs on the ground and _walk_."

"L-Like this?" Sam could move his legs slowly above the edge of the table, until he sat on the edge. Only then he put a foot hesitantly on the ground and afterwards the other. His weight shifted itself from the table to both legs. At the beginning everything seemed to go well and nothing happened. However, then his legs started to tremble, squeaked a little bit and Sam fell to ground.

In any case, he would have fallen if Thunderblue had not caught him. Thus he hung in an embarrassing position with his half an upper body on him.

"Oh, this is _great_, simply fantastic," rumbled Sam, "Can it become even more worse?"

Thunderblue laughed with restraint (he could feel the shivering of the other), grabbed a shoulder, laid an arm round Sam to support him and pushed him easily from himself.

"I told you, maybe it is an exception! No, Ratchet, I don't know what you're talking about!"

The door to Ratchet's office hissed open and out came Optimus, closely followed by Megatron.

"Prime if this problem causes later more difficulties... You will tell me immidently what you have done...!," demanded Ratchet, now with some desperation in the voice.

"There _is_ no problem," growled Megatron and looked over to Sam. Now, he and Thunderblue stood still in this strange position. Sam half pushed away and Thunderblues hands on his shoulder and back. It looked like a funny dance and when Optimus face turned to them and visibly darkened, Sam knew that he was in trouble.

"_Reliance_, heh?," said Megatron, bared his fangs and a deep rumbling came out of his mouth. It was rather a growling like from a predator, ready to attack who came along. He pulled his shoulders upwards and his eyes shone brighter than usual. He closed the claws and opened them, like a mad serial killer who sharpened his knives.

"Oh," said Thunderblue. This was the only what he could say before Megatron snatched Sam away from him to grab and to throw throw him at the opposite wall. With the noise of falling tools Thunderblue went down and gave a loud, pain-fullly groan. Megatron walked across to Optimus and gave Sam to him, before he turned around again to Thunderblue, probably to add the one or other pain.

Sam thought that maybe Optimus would say something against it but only one eerie silence, which feeled very menacing, surrounded him. He had pressed Sam protevtivly at his chest plating as he carried him in his arms. The spring rain was suddenly stormy and poured unpleasantly down. One could not touch the sandy paper any more, it was so rough. Sam trembled.

"Not in my Med-Bay! _NOT IN MY MED-BAY_!," shouted Ratchet and threw his hands in the air.

"I will _kill_ you," snarled Megatron and took a step forwards. Thunderblue came staggering on his feet and then stared confused and fear-fullly in the direction of the silver monster.

"Megatron, wait," said Sam, after it seemed Optimus wouldn't do a was maybe not his favorite Cybertonian, but he didn't want to see here a bloodbath... energonbath, whatever.

"How dare this scrap metal to _touch_ you? Nobody bothers you in such manner, _nobody_!"

Sam opened his mouth, however, Optimus preempted him.

"Do _not_ defend him, Sa-youngling. I have made a mistake to leave him here, because Cybertronians of his kind belong in the darkest prison."

"No, Prime, they belong _extinguished_."

"What the hell are you two talking about?," asked Sam confused, "I have tried to walk but this body has not carried me! If Thunderblue had not caught me, I would have landed on the floor!"

Megatron placed itself in his normal position and also Optimus relaxed again. His blue optics searched those of Sam.

"Is this true?," he asked.

Megatron looked over his shoulder back to Sam.

"Yes, of course! What have you thought he was doing? That he sexually assaulted me?"

Megatron and Optimus looked at eachother long, _very_ long.

"Like," somebody suddenly said and all attention was directed on Thunderblue again who stood up slowly and pointed afterwards at Sam, "Like an invisible bond you hold together the Sparks of the former enemies, knots them, until they cannot free themselves any more. _ENCLOSE_!"

Then Thunderblue fell backwards, crashed to the ground and did not move any more.

There was silence for a moment until Ratchet started to expel curses.

"Oh, that's _great_, simply _great_! Now I have even _more_ work! And look at this _mess_-"

"What did he _wanted_ here anyway?," asked Sam.

"His optical sensors are probably broken again and he sees only half," murmured Ratchet, "This happens a lot lately. And _now_..."

The doctor stared at Megatron and at Optimus alternately. "... Lay the youngling on the table and let me do my slagging work!"

It turned out that Thunderblue would become healthy again. Megatron had damaged only a few parts which had sent him in Stasis. Ratchet had improved his legs („This is what you get when one does not control before! Look at this! Absolutely amateur-like! No miracle that you couldn't run properly!")and sent him then with Megatron and Optimus away. Of course Sam had asked once again what was the problem Ratchet found out. The answer had been easy: Sam had not behaved like somebody who had been created just a few hours ago. He talked and behaved like an adult, of course Ratchet would become suspicious there. Above all, a new created child still know nothing about the world, even if they were in a body of a nearly-adult. One would have to load up special programmes what Ratchet had not done then. However, Optimus and Megatron had betrayed nothing of Sam and he didn't know whether he should be glad or be sad. And this Thunderblue! Although he was a really weird type, the last words of this Cybertronian didn't let him go . A bond, which holds the Sparks of Optimus and Megatron together? Sam had laid his hand over his Spark and had felt. The spring rain and the sandy paper. Optimus and Megatron. Sam had smiled as he thought back that both former enemies had become only allies because of him. Yes, a bond.

_A Cybertonian gets a name because of his actions_

Sam decided that 'Sparkbinder' wasn't a bad name at all.

~end~

_Here I am again and I am exhausted. Really, it's no problem writing the chapters. It's the translating! And the new lenght of the chapter. But I'm not afraid of that one, oh no... This one has only 6 pages...the 4th chapter has __9._

_So whatever, I hope you liked the first one;) You have no idea how difficult it is to write Ratchet. Really, sometimes I just didn't know how to write him... I hope I didn't dissappointed you, even when this was my first time writing Rachet... OAO_

_And Thunderblue... I had no control over this character! He just did what he wanted, really. I wanted him to be calm, can you imagine that? But no, now he is a former inventor, who invented new weapons (and there was an accident where he shot off Megatrons arm) and is in Jazz' division at the moment._

_Thunderblue= He is so unpredictable it's scary, that's what his name means._

_I'm quite happy how the brother's argument worked out...and somehow it's always Optimus, who wins in the end. :D_

_My favorite scene is when Megatron attacks Thunderblue, the whole description of the knives and killers and the missunderstanding XD_

_So, you wanted it...here you have it!_

_Thanx for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This one-shot is set between the chapters 14 and 15 of Just Visiting. _

~The little pest~

Sam had to admit that Cybertron was very nice in it's own way. It had this aura of antique and incredibly old around every building, which reached into the dark sky. One could fawn all day over them and their height and muse how long those Cybertronians worked to finish such imposing structures. They were so much taller than their resembles on earth it was almost funny. You could say the difference to the earth buildings was remarkable – and not only because of the architecture. Cybertron existed much, much longer than humanity. Humanity was like the newborn child to an old grandpa with a stick.

But if one would consider it, most buildings were younger. The picture of destruction which they found here, when they arrived was unbelieveable. Cybertron was almost completely devastated, cities lay in ruins, dead cybertronian bodies everywhere... It was sad and as his, at that time, Allsparkbody reached the dead planet together with the others, he wanted to be everywhere but here. Optimus had held him and his hand's had trembled, Sam remembered. After their arrival Sam and the powers within him helped to create a better future and he tried to establish everything anew. However, the time as Allspark was over, luckily.

He stared at his former hands, which were so differently now. Pointy and dangerous to the ones, who challenged him. This were claws, like those of Megatron.

"Why did he have to give me claws? Couldn't he, I don't know, just give me _hands_?"

Sam stopped and frowned at his odd behaviour.

He was _talking_ to _himself_.

But it wouldn't have disturbed anyone. Sam could have screamed and his loud voice could echo all around him but even then it was unlikely anyone would hear. He sat alone on the top of stairs (well it looked like one but at the same time it didn't) whose steps would have led further to the big place of the capital if he would follow them down. However, at the stairs end where he sat between two big buildings and a little one, he was completely guarded and covered. The place was dead and quiet. This was one part of the planet which wasn't rebuilded. Sam didn't know why. When most cities were taken care off then why not here?

But somehow Sam liked this place.

Maybe it was because of the _silence_. No overprotective father – alias Megatron – loomed behind to order him around and tell him how he had to be in the training grounds _now_ and how imprtant it was. In fact, Megatron couldn't get enough of the words _training_, _weapons_ and _fighting_... His new purpose in life was, so it seemed, to make a warrior out of Sam. And Sam was _highly_ annoyed by it. Then, whatever Megatron wanted to believe in, he was _not_ a warrior and couldn't bear the growly commands any longer... He understood the importance to learn self-defense, but he exaggerated without mercy! Megatron didn't even ask, what _he_ wanted to do in the future, no, he had to do like Megatron wishes. In the last week, both of them had argued more than once. And because Optimus wasn't there to spread the peace (he was on some kind of mission), the anger boiled higher and higher.

So it wasn't the first time that he sneaked out and ran off.

Well, he _would_ go back for sure but Sam didn't want to at the moment. He just wanted...to be _alone_. And this was indeed strange because he was so many years alone in that cube. But the presence of Megatron could be a bit overwhelming at times.

Sam sighed deeply and held his head while thinking. There was somebody in his comm.-line and tried to reach him. Now, _who_ could that be? Sam would have rolled his eyes if he still had them. But Sam knew there was no way out of this conversation. Megatron was a mech of his word and would send his minions after him. And he would be deeply embrassed while Megatron lectured him in front of everybody.

Yes, he already did that. Twice.

So, Sam had to admit, he prefered an unconcerned Megatron.

_"__Yeah?_", he asked as normal as he could.

_"__WHERE ARE YOU, BOY?_" Sam huffed in annoyance. He wasn't really surprised.

_"__Does it matter?I'm not in danger or other situations. All I do is _sitting_. I can do that, can I? Or do I have to ask _permission_ first?_"

_"__Don't go cheeky on me!_ _You ran away!_" Megatron accused.

"..._Yes, I did! Because, you know, I wasn't sure about the safety of my audio receptors anymore when you startet to _roar_ and I was afraid they might _burst_! And everytime I go to Ratchet he starts to interrogate me! It's unnerving!_ _So I thought, maybe I should go _away_ from you!_"

_"__Fine,when you're finished with your tantrum you can come back _now_. I haven't got the time to chase you, boy as tempting as it might be..._"

Sam looked into the sky and smashed his hand on the ground. Megatron didn't listen! He never listened!

_"__Why do you want to put me in a cage, again?!_ _Is this some sick fetish of yours?_"

_"__You don't talk to me in this way, understood?_"

_"__I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR DAMN SOLDIERS!_"

_"__BUT YOU ARE MY...._" Megatron next word wasn't spoken but he knew it was there.

...son.

The word hung between them as silence filled the other side of the comm.-line. Neither of them dared to speak first and somehow Sam felt that he catched a side of Megatron, which he didn't want to show him or anybody.

_"__So..._" said Sam carefully. „_Why don't you have time?_"

Sam could practically feel the stress Megatron just lived through, when he said the next word.

_"__Starscream._"

Oh, yes, _Starscream_. Former second in command and Seeker of the Decepticonarmee. His partner was Mistfire and he worked in the lab together with Skyfire. Megatron always complained about him and got this expression of disgust on his face when talking about the Seeker. But for some reason they were glued together whenever they could. Starscream visiting Megatron, making jokes and helping him in the end with the ,paperwork'. Megatron visiting Starscream, making fun out of his work in the lab and later he stood together with him when Starscream showed him his newest project. They were just complicated and nobody understood them. Maybe not even themselves.

_"__He's visiting then?_"

_"__Let's not talk about him. I'm tying to ignore him. Are you alone at the moment?_"

_"__Uh, yes?_"

"All _alone?_"

_"__Yes!_"

_"__Nobody to disturb you on your way home then. Come back._"

Sam sighed deeply. Maybe one day Megatron would change but this day lay far away in the future, so it seemed.

_"__Fine, fine...I come back!_"

_"__That's better. When not...!_" Suddenly the connection with Megatron was separated. That was in fact, very strange. Megatron did not finish one of his beloved threats? There _had_ to be something wrong!

Sam shook his head and stared in the sky. Starscream really was something. He was one of the only ones, who could keep Megatron in check. Sometimes very annoyingly so but at the moment Sam wasn't going to complain. It has it's advantages. Because lately Optimus was occupied a lot and not there to do the job.

A quiet whimpering tore him from his thoughts.

Sam startled and saw to the right and left. If there wouldn't be such a silence in this area , his audioreceptors probably wouldn't have heard it. Sam tried not to freak out, reminded himself that he was a _big_ robot now and that it was stupid to be scared of a invisible wailing....something. But it didn't go away. Maybe it would _have_ been a good idea to listen to Megatron once. He was all alone in a place with dead towers and nobody would find his body.... Sam shuddered and forced the dark thoughts out of his processor. He took all of his courage and got up before he moved towards the noise. It were just a few steps to his destination and Sam stopped in front of one of the old buildings. In formers times somebody worked or lived in that thing but now it was only a hollowed construct. The whimpering seemed to come from one of the many gaps near the ground, which were, well it looked like it, torn from the metall-wall. Sam knelt and bend so that he could look in between one of those.

A pair of red optics stared back.

Sam jerked back, a bit shocked to find actually something. His spark was throbbing painfully in his chest but he tried to leave the feeling behind. He could do this.

When he looked again, the optics were not gone. They illuminated a small face with red light but the darkness in the gap covered most of the little body in shadows. But Sam could see enough to tell that it was a Sparkling, a really small one. Maybe the little one was able to cover his face with his body but not more. How strange that a little Sparkling sat here all alone and cried his hear-Spark out. Somehow this made Sam very angry. But he couldn't let this feeling slip on his faceplates or he would scare the other.

"Well, who are you?", asked Sam softly but there was no answer. However, the whimpering stopped and was substituted with curious cooing.

"What are you doing in there? Oh forget the question, probably hiding, right? Yes, but maybe you should come out, hm?"

Sam reached in – what turned out to be an immense mistake. With a hiss the Sparkling bit him in one of his fingers.

"JESUS...!", cried Sam and pulled back his hand. When he examined his finger there was a big dent in it and blue energy sparkled around. Looked almost as if it was half through. Now he _had_ to go in a medic, just great! Ratchet would be _so_ happy...

"Why did you bit me?", this time it was Sam who whined while inspecting his finger, „OK, maybe I am not the most friendly-looking type around, but did you have to--?" Sam stared at the Sparkling when it started rumbling in his face. Mind you, it was just a little and small rumbling (sounded cute...) but a rumbling nonetheless. Wasn't it strange that he thought of Megatron when hearing it? (The picture of Megatron with this Sparkling-grumbling...Sam nearly started laughing) Sam shook his head. "Honestly... such sharp teeth..are those even teeth?...whatever - when you don't want to be saved..._your_ decision!"

Sam got up, looked down to the hole in which the Sparkling was hiding and walked away. Of course he would not walk too far... that was a Sparkling! He could not leave him here! But he had to find someone who could help him with this pest.

Just his luck that he was in one oft the areas where nobody was around.

Maybe he could have seen this coming. But maybe it had just been unpredictable. Anyway, in the next moment Sam had the feeling that his audioreceptors would burst. Megatron's roars were nothing in comparison to _that_!

The Sparkling screamed – and HOW.

Oh god, it hurt...Sam slapped his claws before his audios but of course that wasn't stopping the sound. As a former human one could forget very fast that one could switch off said audioreceptors. Sam was one of those.

"STOP!SHOUTING! Oh man...!" Sam almost crashed to the floor when going back to the little one and began to stare at the Sparkling furiously. Who chirped him in the face. Sam just groaned.

"This is... this is...I cannot even _describe_ what this is!...Why don't you come out yourself? See? Just a little and you're free! FREE!" The Sparkling was quiet and stared dumbly at him. „Why me? Why always me? It's a curse, isn't it Primus or god or whatever you are, right? It's a _curse_..." Primus didn't answer him. Well, _that_ would have been a surprise. „Let me do everything, saving your race, saving the planet... me, Sam Sparkbinder Witwicky...!"

Sam held his other claw in front of his face. The uninjured one. „Like I haven't sacrificed enough..." But so what. He _had_ to go to Ratchet because of the broken finger and, Sam remembered, he wasn't that fond of his claws anyway. Sam sighed again.

"No sacrifice...no victory...", murmured Sam and shoved his claw into the gap and stopped. It was logical that the Sparkling would probably bite again so he prepared for pain.

A light sensation was to be felt on his palm, like small fingers which touched him curiously. It tickled and Sam nearly jerked his claw back when a weight pressed down on it like some cat laying down in it's basket. Then the Sparkling started to coo contently.

„I hope you do not want to spend the night there", said Sam and pulled his claw softly out of the gap again. Now he could see the small body which didn't fit completely in his palm, however, it had tried, nevertheless. The little one held on to his wrist and stared at him with big optics. Sam recognised immediately the Sparklingform. It was basically a Mini-Starscream. A small Seeker, only with a brighter colour.

"You probably just didn't likemy _right_ hand, _right_?" Sam smiled and the Sparkling seemed to like it very much because he began to chirp excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Do you want to ride on my shoulder?", asked Sam and got up slowly, not to frighten off the Sparkling, however, he seemed completely okay with the height. Sam put him on his right shoulder and paid attention that he held on well. The little one did great, maybe he rode on the shoulder of his (stupid, careless) parents a lot.

"I don't know your name...", said Sam when he began to walk to the stairs and went further down the steps in the dierction of the capital. "Maybe I should deliver you somewhere else, what do you think?"

Sam distinctly thought of Megatron's threat and sighed. It would be probably better to return first. If not there was anger. Megatron and anger were two words which shouldn't belong together in a sentence. The Sparkling twittered excitedly at him because of the many lights he saw. A clue that they got closer the more lively part of the town.

"My name is Sparkbinder. I was a human once, you know?"

The Sparkling chirped and pointed at a big sign, completely entranced by the colours.

Sam only smiled.

* * *

As Sam stood before the door he could hear voices shouting inside the office of Megatron. A voice of it belonged to Starscream, which confused him a bit. Starscream was longer than usual with Megatron. Maybe it wasn't a _friendly _visit like the other times? It could have something to do with business, for once.

"But this is not ENOUGH! We have to look more... what if...something'll happen to him!"

Sam briefly considered whether it would be wise to knock. However, he decided it made no difference, know, did it? The Sparkling lay in the meantime comfortable on his helmet and Sam wasn't sure yet whether he was still awake.

His knocking was answered by Megatron, his bad mood shone practically through the door.

"I DON'T NEED ANY DISTURBANCES! GET LOST!"

"Uhm... as you wish, I'm on my way the-..."

"...No! I... You _may_ come in!"

Sam had to grin at that. This was typically Megatron. Maybe he was scared that he wouldn't find him later. But this seemed to be impossible. If Megatron had found him in the Allspark how _shouldn't_ he find him in the real world?

When he entered, he immediately saw Starscream standing beside Megatron. Very close. With a accusing finger bored into the silver chestplates. But both of them weren't alone in this room. Someone else stood, the arms slung around himself, near the table of Megatron, the head was lowered. Mistfire.

"There you are...", said Megatron and he probably would have said more, however, his mouth only opened and no tone came out of him. He looked incredibly funny with this big frown on the face and as Starscream started to copy him, a hysterical laughed formed itself in Sam's throat and he nearly couldn't stop it from coming out.

"Uhmm.... hello?"

"There is a Sparkling... on your _head_", said Megatron so quietly as if he wouldn't believe it.

"Hm... oh. He likes it up there apparently. Don't know why. Maybe because he's a Seeker."

"Where...", said Starscream and came with once very fast, much closer, before he stretched his shaking claws in the direction of the Sparkling. Sam's first instinct was to step back, but the little one just twittered happily and jumped in Starscream's waiting hands.

"Where have you found Starlight?", asked Starscream and pressed the little one on his cheek.

"At the edge of the capital. Where the desolate buildings are standing. Had crept away under one of them. And he has sharp teeth! But then...!"

Before Sam could speak any further he was stormily embraced . He turned once, before Mistfire let go and looked at him, smiling. Sam was sure that Mistfire would cry, if a Cybertronian would be able to do so.

"I don't know how I should thank you! Primus, I could never forgive myself, if..." His voice broke and Mistfire embraced Sam again.

Starscream's otherwise so malicious look was gentle as he looked at him.

"You're...You're welcome", said Sam a little bit surprised and glanced at Megatron, who crossed his arms and made a expression as if he wished this scene would be over.

Mistfire let go and stroked Sam over the face, while he smiled.

"If you have problems or need a time out... You can come to us anytime!"

"Yes, you have to get to know Skyfire", smirked Starscream, before Starlight turned his head to Sparkbinder and chirped at him. How could he have ever thought of this cute little Sparkling as a pest? He was only lost and needed help. Sam really felt bad for it. So he smiled his brightest of smiles.

"Of course I will visit you, too!"

In the next moment Starlight jumped out of Starscream's hands and in Sam's face. Starscream frowned, just like Mistfire. Basically the scene looked like a bad remake of _ALIEN_, only that the face-hugger was a cute little Sparkling.

"I don't think that you can catch that smile", said Starscream with a grin in the voice that only a deaf one would fail to hear.

Megatron burst out in roaring laughter.

* * *

Later that day Optimus came to speak with Megatron. He was exhausted and wanted to recharge and it wasn't the first time he asked himself, why it had to be him all the times! Megatron was in the same postion, why... His train of thoughts stopped when he opened the door and found a picture of peace. And this was Megatron's office, that had to count for something. Megatron and Sam had probably discussed something else when they sat behind the table together and Sam had fallen asleep over it. He leant against Megatron's shoulder. And later his brother maybe thought, this would be a good idea and had copied it him. Thus he leant on his claw, the optics switched off and an arm lay possessivly around Sparkbinder.

Both recharged peacefully and Optimus stored this picture in the depth of his processor, with the thought never to forget it. Slowly he went backwards and smiled softly, before he closed the door.

~end ~

_Thank you for all the reviews! I really love reading them and I'm not mad when they criticize something. That's what reviews do. As long as there is a reason for the criticism, I'm happy to oblige!_

_So, I thought, before I go searching for one on ffnet, is somebody interested to be my Beta-reader for AtA? I know I'm not the best in english grammar, so it would be nice to have help ;)_

_When you're interested, write me message. If there's nobody who wants to... *shrug* I search for one myself, like I said._

_To this chapter:_

_I don't know why, but the english one is always larger than the german one O_o Maybe that's because when I translate it, there is always more I want to write in. I can tell you, the argument with Megatron at the beginning wasn't planned AT ALL. It just happened but I like it nonetheless. The topic is not solved yet but Megatron and Sam had an agreement that both of them will try to step a bit in the direction of the other. _

_Megatron is deeper than one would think. He has still some problems which are hidden in his processor and those topic about caging Sam is just the beginning of it._

_Optimus has only a short scene but there's so much of fluff it hurts on the teeth. C: I hope that makes up for it._

_My favorite is Sam's monolouging. Or his strange talk with Primus. ;D Oh and the Starscream-Megatron synchron-gaping. :O  
_

_Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm starting to translate the third chapter now, which will rated T. Be prepared for the chapter "STALKER"_

_JuJill  
_

_ DISCLAIMER: Transformers or ALIEN don't belong to me. Face-huggers are scary O.O  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is set after chapter 16 of Just Visiting. There will be no more past chapters._

_Thank you Ariana for beta-reading this one! You helped me a lot! :D_

~ Stalker ~

One of the things Sam had learned very early during his permanent stay was the fact that Megatron was indeed... different from other mechs. Of course he wasn't reffering to his power, size, color or whatever. Megatron is _unique_. No other Cybertronian would try to challenge that fact. His uneccessarirly, _loud _roaring of his very name shook the very ground they stood on.

But... somehow, Sam doubted that the others knew how different Megatron really was. Sam never experienced it before and maybe he wished he never did. But there was no going back because he knew now, because he was laying there, because he could hear it perfectly _fine_....

Megatron _snored_.

How this should be possible, was inexplicable for Sam. He was a Cybertronian, a robot, a _mech_ who had no lungs nor vocal chords; and with certainty he needed no air to breath. However, as usual, Megatron simply decided to be different.

But he already mentioned that.

If Sam had been a shy bit more clever, maybe he never would've got knowledge of this fact (a secret?). But his quick tongue had preempted him and now he had to live with the consequences. He prayed to God (or Primus) that no other Cybertronian would find out what happened here, _ever_.

One could say he had an oversized, silver watchdog with sharp teeth sitting beside his berth. On the other hand, dogs did _not_ snore as loud as Megatron did. The silver behemoth sat there on the metal chair, optics switched off and arms crossed, he looked very proud, nevertheless. But the fact that his head was leaning to the side and his mouth was hanging wide open, oblivious to everything; he looked... strange, to put it softly.

Then how could he sleep when Megatron was snoring the cycle away? His security systems warned him over and over again and woke him because of this growling, dangerous entity nearby...

Sam sighed.

Yes, it was his own damned fault. When Optimus asked him about the hide-and-seek games and what was up with him and hiding, Megatron was present. Of course he guessed it would be about their usual games of chasing and Sam would have joyfully agreed with him but then there was that serious, no, _piercing_ look from Optimus Prime.

And he had thrown the gaze in Sam's direction.

Oh God, he _knew_. He had asked others or watched the security cameras and now this knowledge sparkled in the blue optics. Sam had become nervous, his claws scratched painfully against each other behind his back and then he began to stutter: "I-I have it under control. Really, don't worry, no matter what you've heard, I..."

Megatron's shoulders stiffened and Optimus was more surprised than angry (of his open mouthplates where any indication). So he didn't know? What a fool he was! Sam couldn't decide whether he should laugh or cry but a moment later the silver giant took that decision out of his claws. It had been terrifying. His red optics glowed in a way as if he wanted to jump at him and rip the new information from his head.

Some bad things would be happening to him if he stayed a second more in Optimus' office. So he ran. Well, he _tried_ to; Megatron had seen the look on hs face and interpreted it correctly. A claw on his shoulder spun him around again and Sam stared around Megatron at Optimus, who stood behind his table. Megatron didn't see how his brother gazed at him but Sam did. And it made him sad.

He felt a sting of jealousy over the bond. But he couldn't think about it further because Megatron took his chin between his claws and _made_ him look at _him_. There was no way of denial.

Of course he told them everything. The fact that he was pursued for a few months now. He, however, didn't know who and why. Somebody was in his room and made it look like the last war zone of Cybertron. But even there was no evidence who the culprit could be.

Sometimes he had the feeling of being observed and then there was that creepy experience when he came out of recharge and a shadow stood near his berth, watching him, before going out of his room. At that time he thought it was only a dream or something before realizing the horror.

To say that both of his creators were shocked was an understandment. Optimus sounded tired and concerned, while Megatron talked in low and dangerous tones.

A claw was pointed at his chest and periodically tipped against the plates while Megatron threatened to watch him 24/7 from now on. But when Optimus shoved himself between his son and brother and declared that Sam was to be left alone, a war of words broke out. In the end Sam was thrown out and went to walk the way of the confused.

A few days later nobody had shown up and gave him a possible solution for his problem. Megatron was suddenly a very busy mech and Optimus came to visit him. They would, of course, watch out for him, said Optimus and smiled. The confusion lingered even thicker now in his head. What was up with those two? Why was Optimus free of work (He never was!) and Megatron avoiding him?

He found out one day when Megatron cursed loudly and threatened to take Optimus apart for giving him such a load of work. But Sam had just watched amused.

Later that day he came back to his room and looked around for savety. Then he nearly got an systems crash when two red optics watched him from the dark. Armor glittered in the light, which fell through the still open door.

Sam sighed in relief as he recognized Megatron, who ordered him to recharge not a second later. He sat heavily on a stool beneath his berth and just watched him (creepy). Sam turned around and tried to bring his system to relax.

And now he was laying here awake and was very, very annoyed.

Yes, it was kind of sweet that Megatron came to protect him from evil nightmares (snort) but he just couldn't sleep, dammit! It was driving him insane! Ironically, Megatron recharged now himself – he must be very exhausted.

Slowly, quietly, Sam sat up. But Megatron didn't move. He just snored louder than before. Sam had tried once to sneak up on a sleeping Megatron... he was on his back in seconds with a gun in his face even before he could say, "Boo!" The silver Transformer was a light sleeper and the fact that he hadn't stirred yet, even as he walked to the door and tapped in the code, was very unusual.

Optimus must have been in a sadistic again, with his brother as the target. Sam sighed.

Well, Megatron wouldn't be very happy when he'll wake up, that was for sure. But Sam believed that Megatron would forgive him.

Someday.

* * *

As Sam walked the corridors of the building and down to the tunnels, he asked himself, why? Why couldn't he just go to Optimus and use the other's berth? But no, Optimus would cuddle him and start to interrogate him of why he left his quarters. And then he would've had to tell him about Megatron and his snoring and him _neglecting his work_ for watching over him.

Sam was many things, but he was _not_ a traitor. Bumblebee was out of the question, too. He had a big project with his buildergroup and he didn't want to disturb him.

Starscream? NO WAY. Starlight would hug his face to death, he was sure of it.

He stared at the entrance of the tunnel. They connected some of Cyberton's cities with eachother. Or in some cases only dead cities (like his hiding spot). But where should he go? That thought made him a bit depressed. He shrugged and went on.

It wasn't that he never thought about his old life. He just... didn't think about it much because it hurt to remember his parent's faces or his sacrifice. Now he would live forever on this robotic island as Sparkbinder. What would've happened if he didn't jump off of the roof? Would he be dead now? (That was the most logical choice) Would he be happier then he was now? Would he be together with Mikaela, having a whole bunch of kids?

Earth was an eternity away and Sam knew that his parents and Mikaela were already gone. Humans didn't live that long. Somehow...Somehow he looked like a Cybertronian but inside of him housed a human. And Sam wasn't so sure if he would ever change fully. Or even want to.

The familiar tunnel stretched out before him but for some unknown reason the place felt different. The light, the shadows...and the walls seemed to cave him in. Sam shook his head. He needed to _recharge_ and he walked the tunnels. Was he _stupid_ or something? Maybe his hiding spot between the buildings could be a good recharge place. When he lay down, nobody would see him. Yes, that was a good plan. He just needed to go a bit further and then take the right turning. Easy, very easy...

God, he had a headache. Or processor ache, whatever it was, it wasn't very nice.

The echo of his steps sounded all around him. But then there was a second echo and it wasn't his. A red blip turned up on the left side of his vision and came closer...

...and _closer_.

Sam tried not to panic. Usually a Cybertronian could suppress his energy signal whenever he wanted to. What should he think know? Whoever came closer _wanted_ him to know he was there or... just forgot to turn it out. Or didn't care?

Well, it was normal, wasn't it? There were others who took the tunnels as a way to go from one place to the other, right? No need for hysterics.

But the dot became brighter, the echoes louder. Sam sped up. He just needed to leave those fears behind. He was stronger than that. He survived the Allspark, he could survive this! He was so close to be free, to be out of this tunnel again.

The steps behind him sped up as well.

Ok, maybe _now_ would be a good time to panic.

But Sam saw that he wouldn't make it to the end and he had to take the turn as well. No chance, even when he would run faster (running was so difficult in this form... as human it seemed so simple) the other being would be directly behind him.

Screw that, the other being _was _already directly behind him.

Sam narrowed his optics, stopped and activated his weapon while turning around. The echoes stopped. The only sound was the humming of Sam's canon, which aimed at a head of a Cybertronian.

Shocked optics stared at him while black claws were hold up in front of the metallic face. He was smaller than Sam, maybe the same height as Bumblebee. His overly black plating made a scary contrast with the white-metallic walls of the tunnel.

"What's _wrong_ with you? Primus, don't shoot me!" said the deep voice with a hint of panic in it.

Sam was a bit taken aback, but Megatron had taught him to be very suspicious of people who just appeared for no apparent reason. This could be a trick, or maybe...

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam, "Are you following me or something?"

"Uh, I..." The other sounded deeply embarrassed. "To be honest..."

"So, _do_ you?"

"Alright, alright... I'm _lost_! I have no idea where to go and I thought... I thought that you would... help me..."

A heavy silence followed and Sam felt even more like an evil villain who likes to torture small animals. He sighed and put his weapon away.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Sam this time a bit more friendly.

"To Kaon! Do you know the direction? I looked everywhere but..."

"Kaon? You're completely in the wrong tunnel!"

The other Cybertronian looked even more crestfallen.

"I am? And where... do I have to go?"

"Well, you take the next turning and go..."

"Primus, I'll never find the way! Would you go with me, please?"

Sam never knew before that Cybertronians had an equivalent of puppy-dog eyes. He sighed again. What should he do now? He couldn't let that poor thing run around with no clue where the right way was, now could he?

"Fine, I'll go with you." Goodbye recharge! Hello insomnia!

"What? Really?" The black Cybertronian looked like he wanted to hug him. "Thank you so much!" And then he grinned.

Something slapped Sam in the back of his mind. Maybe it was his lost human instinct, but who knows? It pointed in a special direction and Sam followed with his gaze. He stared at the fangs of the other and something in him snapped. A memory came back. A memory of a lost human life. Suddenly he _knew_.

He held his canon once more at the head of the Cybertronian, who flinched back.

"H-Hey...what's wrong?"

"Stop it." Sam narrowed his optics.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I said: Stop the act."

His opponent stilled. He dropped the claws to his side and his whole behavior seemed to change. The pitiful and trustworthy Cybertronian disappeared and left a predator with four red glowing optics behind who looked like he wanted to eat Sam.

"How did you know?" asked the scary deep voice of the other.

_Are you username Ladiesman217?_

"You never told me your name."

_ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?!_

"I'm Barricade. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Fangs were bared in a not very friendly way. "And you're Sparkbinder, no need to tell me. You are a famous mech these orns."

"What do you want, Barricade?"

This was just _perfect_. And really a lot more terrible than Megatron's snoring. Maybe he should have tried to stand it and not run away like always. Now he had this Stalker-problem right at hand! To make it worse his headache grew and systems screamed.

Sam shuddered and staggered.

And Barricade noticed.

"Oh, I'm just here to _talk_!"

With a roar he pounced on Sam, who jumped away with great difficulty. His whole body seemed to go into paralysis and there was nothing he could do to stop it! But he wouldn't give up so easily, not _this_ time!

When Barricade threw his weapon in his direction (a _really_ nasty thing with sharp, metallic plates) Sam stepped to the side and grapped the chain. In one swift move he yanked it back and Barricade with it. He seemed a bit surprised; maybe he didn't think that Sam would be capable of something. Well, he thought _wrong_!

Screaming, he hurled Barricade into the next wall. Sparks flew in all directions when his armor scrapped over the floor but Sam knew no mercy as he lifted him into the air again and flung him around once more. He had to end this fight soon or his body would give in first.

In the middle of throwing, Barricade disconnected the chain from his arm. Sam tripped and got a full blast of a canon into his right shoulder.

Sam hissed while Barricade laughed. It looked like he didn't care about all the dents in his armor or the lost weapon at all. He shot again but this time Sam could get out of the way.

"What's the matter with you? You sure are weak!" Barricade taunted while watching the blood- or energon - which ran down Sam's clawtips and dripped to the ground. "I can see now why Megatron has you protected all the time... you wouldn't stand an _astrosecond_ against somebody!"

Could his day get any _worse_? Sam tried to get the dizziness out of his processor but Barricade's form began to fade. But the words ate their way inside his spark nonetheless... and it _hurt_. To imagine that he was like a... a _pet_ to Megatron, which needed shelter and protection all the time... which couldn't defend itself. Wasn't worth anything.

A shot echoed down the tunnel.

A black plate fell to the ground as Barricade grunted in pain. Green and blue sparks danced on his side and black claws held the wound. This was faster than he expected. No, it surprised him that the other had enough energy to _do_ anything. A bit more to the right and the youngling would have destroyed his spark chamber. But he missed.

Sam's knee had slipped to the ground.

He cursed and tried to get up again but all he did was shaking like a leaf in a heavy wind. When Barricade got closer Sam pointed his weapon at him again. But the image of his enemy blurred and when something hard struck him across his face his world darkened for a moment. He came back as someone crawled on his now exposed back.

"What...are you doing here? What do you want?" asked Sam, who tried to wriggle the heavy Cybertronian off of his body. But the other would have nothing of it and dug claws deep inside his spinal column. Sam howled when a crack could be heard. And suddenly his legs weren't there anymore. As if his lower body wouldn't exist.

"Stop struggling!" Barricade growled in his audio. "I'm here to talk and you will give me answers!"

"What...what...?"

"It's really difficult to meet you alone. You're always surrounded by watchdogs and other Cybertronians as if you were the Allspark itself... Care to explain?"

Sam didn't know how to answer that and hesitated. A big mistake then Barricade wasn't a very patient mech. A claw was showed inside his already bruised shoulder. The scream found its way out of Sam's mouth without his permission.

"I'm generous so I will ask again... Why were you created? Megatron and Prime hate each other...they would never consider creating a youngling when there wasn't a plan involved... So why?"

"I...I don't know–..." The claw shoved deeper, damaging wires and cutting some lines.

"Answer me now youngling or I will force the information out of your processor!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! I really don't know!"

"Are you really enjoying it that much? I could break your arm off, if you like?"

"NO! PLEASE!" Oh god, he felt so pathetic. Here he was lying on the ground and begging like the weakling that he was. But the hurt were covering everything and he couldn't think straight. He should call for help but the claw in his shoulder was very distracting.

"Are you sure? Then I will torture you further... Nobody will hear you scream!"

"Statement: incorrect."

Sam didn't knew the owner of the voice – it was deep and for the most part monotone. Well, maybe he did, but he couldn't remember it at the moment. He was tired and the energon ran away like the rest of his conscious. Barricade literally jumped. In all his enjoyment and torture he didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings and this mistake would cost him.

Now it was Barricade who screamed. His weight disappeared completely but Sam couldn't see where he had gone because his face lay in the wrong direction.

Something that sounded very much like metal (or a Cybertronian) was thrown against the wall. And again. And again. _And again_. And every time there was a scream till Barricade wasn't able to scream anymore. All he could do was to groan and hiss.

Sam tried to get up. He wanted to see, what was happenening behind him.

"Advice: do not move. Injuries will worsen."

Sam froze.

"W-W-What's u-up with you a-a-a-a-and this young-young-ling?" Barricade voice modulator seemed to be broken. In every word was static.

"W-W-Why are y-y-y-y-y-you pro-protec-tecting hi-him? He-He isn't worth-worth any-any-anything! He-He's weak-k!"

Sam flinched. Was he really weak? Yes, he was. Megatron wanted him to train every time and what did he do? Ran away...because he was _so_ strong and could everything on his own...! Maybe this was his punishment? Oh, how could he ever look in Megatron's optics again?

He felt so ashamed!

"Cybertronian Sparkbinder is human Samuel James Witwicky."

_What? How did he know...?!_

"...Who? ...WHAT? No way, come one, that is a joke, right? _Ladiesman_? That's ridiculous!"

Sam didn't see it but an optic band flashed red as if in triumph.

"Security breach: Existence of Barricade is endangering Sparkbinder. Knowledge about Sparkbinder is endangering Megatron."

"B-B-But you-you did-did te-tell me just-just now-nownow!" Barricade sounded confused.

"Barricade: threat. Decision: Eraser."

"WHAT? N-N-No! Take-take your ten-tentacles a-a-a-away! NOOO!"

Something slithered across the floor and over metall. There was a crunch and a scream. Metal bend and creaked. A plate feel to the floor and some more followed. Sam couldn't see what was happening but that didn't help. His imagination flooded him with scary pictures. Subconsciously he started to shake.

A blue light brightened the room and something cracked. Then it was gone. The light, the screams, the crunching...everything.

A body fell to the floor. An unmoving, dead body.

The other Cybertronian stood unmoving above him, casting a shadow over him. But it was like Sam was paralyzed, he couldn't move a finger even if he wanted to. What the hell was this... this Cybertronian? What was the meaning... of killing the other? Why? Was he next? Would the other kill him, too? Would he die? Would he...

"Your fear: unnecessary."

Sam was turned around, so that he lay on his back. The pain nearly made him scream again. And his legs were still numb. He couldn't run, he was helpless. When this Cybertronian with the red optic visor and the silver metal wings wanted to take him away he wouldn't be able to stop him. Wings like an angel. Sam would have laughed out loud if he could. He wasn't even sure if these wings _were_ wings. They looked like something else.

"W-What is your name?" whispered Sam when the other lifted him up in his arms. They began to move in the direction where he came from. To Megatron and Optimus. To safety. He was safe again.

"Designation: Soundwave. Soundwave will take Sparkbinder to Megatron."

Sam smiled and leaned his head on Soundwave's shoulder.

"Thanks... for saving my life."

"Acknowledged."

‚_What a strange Cybertronian',_ thought Sam and Soundwave looked at him strangely, as if he knew what Sam was thinking.

* * *

Later, when Sam was delivered to Megatron (whom they met halfway in the building – obviously he had felt the distress over the bond and wasn't very delighted when he found out Sam fled) and Soundwave went his own way, he was brought into a medical facility.

Of course Megatron was mad like he lost the war again but he wouldn't leave Sam's side, yelling at the medics all the time (good that Ratchet wasn't there this time) and rebelled just for the hell of it. Then Sam was given something and he fell unconscious. When Sparkbinder's repairs were finished and he woke up he layed on a berth with Megatron sitting beside it... well it was very much a dejavu.

"What did you think running away like this? What was the point of this trip? Do you wanted to play explorer that much and catch the mech all by yourself? Foolish, _foolish_ boy."

"I'm...I'm sorry...!" croaked Sam.

"Well, I hope for _you_. Optimus is worried sick about you and that's _your_ fault. He wanted to be here too, but someone saw me running to the medical center and now everyone thinks you're dead or terrible wounded. Outside is a chaos and he is trying to reassure them. It's all over the news network."

"I'm really, really sorry!" whispered Sam.

"Some of my mechs went to dispose of Barricade shell. Damn traitor... You're lucky that Soundwave was there and saved you. Barricade was one of the most unstable mechs after the war and some said he belonged in an asylum. However...Optimus will come later and visit you."

"Megatron..." pleaded Sam.

But the silver giant gazed in another direction and didn't pay attention to him. All of it seemed focused on the only door in the room and although he looked like he wanted to go he didn't move and stayed. It nearly broke Sam's heart.

Both didn't say anything for a few minutes, then Sam's claw wandered to the edge of the berth, where Megatron's claw rested. But before he reached his goal Megatron gripped his own hand and crushed it so hard as if he was a drowning man who would hold on to the last chance not to. It hurt but Sam didn't say a word. The red optics still looked to the door, not at him.

"I am _Megatron_ and I don't fear _anything_. Not fighting. Not death."

His optics flickered like he was in a conflict with himself. Talk. Don't talk. The usual loud voice of the tyrant was reduced to something Sam didn't recognize.

"But when I don't fear anything...Then why...why...?" asked Megatron and hardened his grip. And this time Sam couldn't suppress the hiss of pain. The other claw relaxed again but didn't let go of him.

"_Boy_," said Megatron and this time he looked directly at him. This word contained more than Megatron could ever say. More than he would ever bring his proud to admit. And Sam understood.

Megatron couldn't understand his own feeling because he didn't _know_ them. They were alien to him. Yes, maybe he knew them once but lost them over the years of war, where his mind was mutilated to something that wasn't complete anymore. Megatron lost many things. More than the Allspark or the war. He lost a part of his mind. A part of his self. And someday Sam would try to repair him, but he had the feeling he wasn't able to do it now. So he softly interrupted Megatron.

"I promise...I will train harder... So you don't need to worry, anymore, okay? Is Blackout still willing to train me? I don't know. He was a bit mad the last time because I wasn't on time and then..."

Megatron looked annoyed now. Propably because of his rambling. Good, better annoyed than sad or angry.

"Boy... stop it!" said Megatron and then he leaned over and growled at him.

"I _will_ make you strong but this time there is no escape! You will train till I say you're ready! So that this day won't be repeated! Get it?"

Sam smiled and nodded. He switched out his optics. He was save now.

"And by the way," mumbled Sam, "Don't fall into recharge again. You snore."

"_Snore_? What is that?," asked Megatron.

"You make strange noises when in recharge," said Sam amused.

Sam could feel Megatron's optics widen.

"No, I do _not_! Don't you dare tell Optimus!"

He really sounded deeply embarrassed but Sam was already halfway into dreamland. He could still feel Megatron's claw. He didn't let go. Sam was safe.

The feeling of being observed didn't disappear when he was out of the medical centre. A huge cat. Little clones of the spastic mech he met on earth. And sometimes he turned around and someone hid behind a corner. Someone with silver metalwings and a red optic band. Maybe Sam would tell Optimus and Megatron that he doesn't have only one stalker. That he could now identify Barricade as the one who crashed his room and Soundwave, who stood on his berthside. But Soundwave had saved his life and Sam was many things but not a traitor, never a traitor. So he left Soundwave alone as long as Soundwave would leave him alone. And Sam was sure he would find out the reason why Soundwave pursued him.

Someday.

~end~

_...Oh my god. I killed Barricade! I'm so sorry, Barricade-fans! Please don't kill me..._

_And by the way: If Sam wasn't halfway into forced recharge he WOULD have won. He IS strong, whatever he may think of himself._

_What do you think of Soundwave? Too cruel? Not mysterious enough? Maybe I should have listed ,enormous birds' in the epilogue as well? X) So you want to know what EXACTLY happened to Barricade? Well, I can say you that much: It wasn't nice and it hurt. Sounders is a sadist._

_I'm neglecting Optimus but he will have a bigger role next chapter. He was jealous that Megatron and Sam have such a strong bond and he is like the ,outsider' of their family. And he blackmailed Megatron into working. Well, maybe you will find out for yourself with WHAT! I'm not telling :)_

_The topic of Megatron's twisted mind will come up again and then he will be forced to face it properly. But it will be difficult._

_Thank you for reading and I'm seeing you next chapter!_

_JuJill_

_Disclaimer: Megatron, Optimus and the others don't belong to me (only my OC's). What a pity ;D _


	4. Chapter 4

_ Here I am again ;D Enjoy the chapter!_

_And thank you Ariana (Screamer's just a Screamer) for your eagle eye.  
_

~dark caves~

Speed was everything.

If one hit would crash against his shoulder it would be the end for him and this fight. The power, which lay behind every strike, was simply too much for his smaller and slender form.

He wasn't _that_ weak. Sam could withstand some blows, but the fight with Blackout was a whole new story. The copter had hands bigger than his entire _faceplate_. When he wanted to defend himself, he had to use both of his clawed hands to stop the oncoming blow. This method didn't work often because Blackout was far more powerful. His frame wasn't meant to hold those hands back. So, his only chance was to be faster.

Sam wasn't ashamed just because of that. He was just a 'youngling' technically. Most battles and exercises that took place in the training area were for _adult_ mechs. Mechs with experience.

A fist flew past his shoulder.

"Stop _staring_! Do something!"

If Blackout hadn't missed his shoulder, Sam would have been laying on a berth inside a medical bay. A grumpy Ratchet would be beside him complaining about his recklessness. No doubt he would be subject to the inevitable growling of Megatron.

It was because of that growl of Megatron's and some very loud words, which helped to _improve_ Blackout's training style. He had a choice: Blackout could train him right (_Megatron_ right) or he could just leave his boy alone ... _forever_.

His poor trainer had bowed as deep as his rotor would let him and agreed. He had _agreed_. And Megatron had smiled all the way out the door and Sam was suppressing the urge to shoot his adoptive father in the back. Maybe he made a movement in that direction because Blackout had tapped him lightly on the back of his head.

Blackout had taken his order very seriously from then on. He was harsh. He was strict. There was no more holding back on the poor youngling. Sam was flattered that Blackout didn't want to let him go, but dammit! This wasn't fair at all; this was torture!

But Sam wouldn't let his damn trainer win that easily. Maybe it wasn't right to project Megatron's face on Blackout but it helped him a lot. He could only feel pity for Blackout but he was still angry with Megatron for this stunt.

Perhaps it was this anger that helped Sam to finally get a good shot at the huge form. Blackout grunted as the blast hit him in the legs, stumbled and nearly fell down. Sam ran in the direction of his fallen trainer. Maybe he could rip out some wires and stop the other from getting up.

But before he reached his goal, Blackout was on his feet again. With a movement that was far too fast for a bulky mech like him, he had snapped the rotor off his back and was charging at Sam. Sam nearly couldn't help himself but at the very last moment, he did by rolling to the side and dodging the sharp rotor blades. This went on for some time and Sam was more than frustrated with himself and this situation. Blackout had put him easily in a defense position from which he couldn't escape.

When Sam jumped to the side again he saw something out of the corner of his optic. This something was standing in the entrance of the training field, but because of Blackout he didn't get a chance to see who was watching them. His curiosity obliged and with a dance-like move he rounded Blackout and shot him in the back of his feet. This time he fell down. _Huh_, Sam thought, _that went better than I thought._

Sam looked to the yellow helm and to the hand that waved at him. He grinned back. It's been so long since he last saw his friend Bumblebee! The last time they met in the city and were a _bit_ overcharged. Good that Optimus and Megatron never found out. Sam had this feeling that he would be grounded till the universe exploded. And this occasion wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Youngling..." someone growled from behind him and _damn_... it was _scary_. Almost Megatron scary. Sam remembered that he was in a fight and should have probably finished Blackout off when he had the chance. And now his time was up.

His leg was grabbed and someone pulled him in the wrong direction. With a very undignified squeak Sam flew in a half circle and flew some more when Blackout let go of his now very hurting body part. Sam crashed to the floor, rolled around a bit and finally lay on the floor groaning.

When his surroundings stopped swimming around in his vision he realized his position. God, Blackout had thrown him _across the room_, the bastard. Sam tried to get up on his arms when he heard the loading of a weapon. A humming. He shuttered his optics and looked up, over the weapon into the outraged face of his trainer Blackout.

Dead. He would really be dead. Without a head. Uh-oh.

"You... You're too fast!" complained Sam with the inner knowledge that this was as true as when Megatron was secretly all happy and sunshine. Blackout must have thought the same thing because his face was as outraged as before when he finally transformed his weapon back into his arm.

"No, I am _not_. It is your fault for getting distracted by..." Blackout turned around and shot Bumblebee a deadly glance from his red optics, while the rotor in his right hand circled dangerously. With a wide-optic stare Bumblebee disappeared behind a corner. "...Unimportant things."

Sam began to get seriously pissed off. Sometimes he had enough of this eternal fight between red optics and blue optics. And this sometimes was _right now_. He hated it when somebody messed with his friends. His optics narrowed.

"So?"

"_So?_ That could be the reason for your stupid death if this happened in real life! I could have shot off your face!" Hey, somehow he sounded worried now. Was the Megatron possession finally over? "...And what about this strange strategy of yours? It's all right to dodge attacks, but all the time? You can't be on the defensive the whole time or you get tired. Find an opening, go find a weakness!"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest plates and stared to the floor. He remembered the good times when Blackout gave him advice and spoke to him in a nice tone. Showed him his own weaknesses without nearly ripping his head off. Were he got the message nevertheless.

"And you could be faster... Much faster! Your height is perfect for speed and counter. But if you get too full of yourself..."

"I am not!" said a shocked Sam, "There weren't many openings! I had to—"

"—Excuses won't help you."

Sam glared at Blackout. Ok... Ok, now he was hurt. And he would ask Optimus to give him Ironhide as a trainer or someone else. Being a critique is fair and square, but this? This was nothing like it.

"I see," said Sam as calm as he could but it came out a bit strained "I did everything the wrong way. I am weak and can't do anything on my own. I get too distracted by my friend or stuff in general. _Fine_, I get it."

Sam turned around. He didn't want to see Blackout's face anymore.

"Is the lesson over? Can I go now?"

Silence. Heavy silence. Somehow Sam should be happy that Blackout shut his vocalizer. Behind him something creaked. Blackout was putting his rotor back.

"I didn't say you did everything the wrong way," answered Blackout gruffly. He sounded deeply embarrassed, as if he saw his failure but didn't want to be too apologetic about it.

"Sure. Your list of my failures wasn't as long as you said. Yeah, I understand."

A big hand grabbed his left shoulder (well, he got more than a shoulder with that big hand of his) and turned him around once more. They saw in each other's optics and Sam was relieved to see a bit of the old Blackout in there. The other tipped one of his three fingers on his chest plates.

"You are very good with the cannon. You know where and how is the best time to use it. Furthermore you see through your enemies and discover their weaknesses in one moment. Your enemy will never know where you'll attack next because it's somehow unpredictable. On the contrary, you're not a bad fighter at all."

Sam let a small smile play around his mouth plates and relaxed in the same moment. He hoped that Blackout wouldn't be Megatron number two for the future.

A horn blared in the room and both of them looked at the entrance. Bumblebee was standing there again, waving. Blackout was quiet for a few seconds before he made a resigning hand movement in the direction of the yellow Transformer.

"Go. Your friend is an impatient one. We can talk again the next time?" The last question was a bit unsure as if he was afraid it would be the opposite.

"Yes, yes of course!" Sam beamed at Blackout. "Thanks!"

Blackout grumbled and laid his hand on Sam's head. That looked strange somehow because his hand was _bigger_ than his head.

"Watch out for yourself."

"Sure, no problem!" Sam ran in the direction of his friend before he stopped and looked back.

"And by the way... Don't channel Megatron again. I don't want _Megatron_ as a trainer. I want _Blackout_ and you did a pretty good job all on your own."

He smiled again and rushed out of the training room. So he couldn't see the slightly stunned expression on Blackout's face. But obviously the other occupant of the room could because he giggled.

Blackout glanced to one of the upper levels, where someone stood on a walkway, leaning over the metallic fence with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, isn't that cute? Do you like the little one so, so, so much?" The stranger posed dramatically. "'Watch out my little darling!'" Then he hugged himself.

Blackout growled and pointed his weapon at the still posing intruder.

"Shut up, Blitzwing!"

Blitzwing laughed but was serious the next moment and held his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down, my friend! I'm just here to ask you out for a drink of energon. Seems like you need a lot of relaxation after such an impressive show of dominating a youngling."

"Relaxation? With you?" asked Blackout dryly, "That's impossible."

But the other only shrugged while he watched every movement of Blackout and studied him intently.

"And? Your answer?"

"_No_. I have more important things to do." With something like exasperation Blackout left the training room behind. The burning gaze of an angry Blitzwing followed him out.

* * *

"Sorry you had to see that," said Sam, somewhat embarrassed. His defeat against Blackout wasn't something that you could boast about. But Bumblebee just patted him in camaraderie on his shoulder and Sam felt better.

"Blackout has been fighting a bit longer than you. He was Megatron's fourth in command. And he was always feared by the Auto..."

Sam glared, Bumblebee's antennas dropped.

"I mean he was always a very strong Cybertronian, yes he was." Now his head dropped, too. "Sorry Sam..."

"Aw, it's... it's alright, don't worry." Now Sam felt like an ass. Great. "But don't let him hear all your compliments, you know? Or his chest will swell in pride and his spark will burst out because he is so happy!"

Both of them chuckled quietly as they rounded a corner and Sam felt happy himself. Mainly because Bumblebee helped him out of this training hell. When he was together with his friend he felt light and carefree as if no responsibility could come near him. And for that he was very grateful. There weren't many friends like him.

"And you _are_ very good!" said Bumblebee and threw Sam out of his thoughts (or processings or whatever he had now). "If I hadn't distracted you..." Now he looked depressed again. Sam sighed and now it was his turn to clap his friend on the shoulder.

"Stuff and nonsense. That wasn't your fault at all!"

Bumblebee smiled; well his faceplates moved that it would be a smile on a human face. But with Cybertronian you couldn't tell sometimes. Sometimes they like you, sometimes they like you too much. Or they want to kill you, eat you, or make fun of you.

But that happy smile of Bumblebee's transformed into something more mystified after a few seconds.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

They stepped out of the building under the sky, full of stars while Bumblebee told him everything. Nobody noticed the small form watching them.

* * *

As they stood in front of the aforesaid place Sam felt that some of his adventure spirit came back to life again. They had to walk a great distance to reach their goal but Bumblebee said it would be all worth it. And who was he not to trust the words of his best friend? But the entrance looked like his yellow friend was right. It was half buried in the ruins of an old city, in which Bumblebee and some others worked on the restoration.

Sadness overcame Sam as he realized that there were still some destroyed places on Cybertron. This city felt deserted and dead as if no life were possible any longer. A chilling breeze seemed to flow over him and Sam rubbed his arms unconsciously. Which made no sense whatsoever because he was no longer human. He couldn't be cold. But before he could think too hard about it he stared at the entrance once again.

"And nobody knows?" asked Sam to his friend, who was looking undoubtedly proud for finding this entrance all by himself.

"No, the other workers were all gone. They don't like it here. They say it's a place of the dead and sometimes you can hear them screaming."

Sam hoped to Primus and all that was holy that Bumblebee was joking.

The yellow Cybertronian continued, "I wanted to put away this piece of metal and while I lifted it up I discovered this entrance!" He pointed at the opening on the floor.

"Well, I'm curious. Where does it lead to?"

"Why don't we find out? If it's too dangerous, I can always protect you."

"Haha, very funny, Bee." Seemed like he made a great impression on Bumblebee with his ass-kicking performance in the training room. It wasn't like he would fall down and break his leg any second. He wasn't _that_ helpless.

"That wasn't a joke," said Bumblebee and (no, no, no, no he did it again) he sounded terribly disappointed. "I will always protect you."

"Hey... hey, I'm sorry, okay?" Sam placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder once more. "I know you would do it. Thank you, Bee. You are a great friend."

"Well, well... what do we have here?"

Both companions turned around to face the stranger, who had appeared behind them. He stood on an elevation and stared at them with his grim, red optics.

As Sam saw the height difference between himself and the stranger he began to feel slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't the smallest of mechs but he was not guilty in this aspect, but what was up with this bulky Cybertronian? (damn Megatron and Optimus for making him as tall as he was so that other Cybertronians held always a respectful distance... he even banged his head once on a door to the laboratories of one of Ratchet's friends)

He could easily reach up to Optimus' height and _man_ that heavy weaponry… was the war on again and he didn't get the message? Was he allowed to run around like a mean assassin? And were that wings on his back? A Seeker? No, impossible. Seekers war light and sleek, like Starscream or those buddies of his ("Screamer, why didn't you show him to us earlier? Want to have him for yourself?" "Don't call me Screamer!" "Don't pay attention to them. I'm Thundercracker, nice to meet you."). And he seriously doubted that the stranger could fly. But he could be wrong of course.

But there was the question why a perfectly _innocent_ Cybertronian, who looked like a war machine, would creep up on them like that. Sam was sure it wasn't because he wanted to have a nice little chat.

"What are you doing here all alone? Looking for the dead?"

The Seeker-wannabe jumped down from the pile of metal but never took his glare off of Sam and Bumblebee.

"Who are you?" asked Sam. He never heard of this particular Cybertronian. And Megatron never told him of others (well besides Optimus and Starscream but it was always about something they did to torture him or what he did to torture them).

"Who I am? You _really_ don't know? That hurts!" The mockery left his face faster than it came and all of the sudden he seemed like a serious Cybertronian, whose intent was to observe the rules and being a secret lawyer or something.

"I am Blitzwing," he said and sounded like a snob. "And you'll remember my name because it's the last one you will see BEFORE I SHOOT YOUR STUPID HEAD OFF!"

Suddenly Blitzwing held a weapon in his raised hand and fired in the direction of Sam. But Bumblebee reacted faster, threw himself against him and both of them toppled to the ground as the bullets hit thin air. The stranger didn't wait long and shots followed. Some scratched his arm and back as they fled to search a good place to hide.

This guy had to be totally crazy! First he showed up without a reason, and now e wanted to kill them and didn't care about the consequences!

They jumped behind a piece of a destroyed building, which was big enough to give them some sort of protection. The next shot hit the wall. Sam watched around a corner as Blitzwing searched for a protective wall himself.

"Is he crazy or something? What the hell does he want? He just turns up and starts—"

"Sam your weapon—"

"Yeah, yeah, my weapon," said Sam while bringing his weapon online. "But seriously; WHAT THE HELL?"

"That's Blitzwing," Bumblebee said it as if that would be explanation enough. The mask was over his face and the blue optics watched him intently through it. "He's… moody."

"Moody?" snapped Sam and ducked because a salve of laser fire flew over his head. "That's …an understatement!"

"COME OUT YOU FEMMES! COWARDS!" Blitzwing roared as Bumblebee and Sam took turns to shoot at him. "FIGHT LIKE REAL MECHS!"

And then there was silence. No more shooting, no more insults. Just… silence. Sam began to get nervous so he looked around the corner again. Blitzwing wasn't behind the wall anymore, but he was some meters away and he held something in his huge hands. Something that would scream very loudly, if its captor didn't stop it from doing it.

Sam's optics widened.

"And who is this? Hm?" said Blitzwing like he would talking to himself. But he said it loud enough for them to hear. "A little Seeker sparkling?"

Starlight. Sam cursed. Why was it that the situation with him always turned worse than they were before? Oh yes his universal curse that Primus or god gave him when he was born. His it-_can_-get-worse-curse. _Very_ practical. What by Primus was Starlight doing here? In exactly that moment? Bumblebee watched him intently again but didn't talk with him via comm. line. No, Bee. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry there wasn't any survival training with Blackout yet. With hostage situations.

"Maybe the little one would look better with some holes in him?" Blitzwing aimed with his weapon at the head of Starlight. "Heh, I should try that!"

"STOP!" screamed Sam and came out of their hiding place. He imagined Starscream's and Mistfire's faces when they would get the message of their dead sparkling. The news report. '_Followed Sparkbinder and Bumblebee and died because of them. Wasn't saved in time._'

No. Sam wouldn't let that crazy take a life because of him! Not Starlight! He was a child for sparks sake!

"I- I am here! What do you want, Blitzwing?" Bumblebee trailed slowly behind him.

Blitzwing hesitated but lowered his weapon some seconds later. Then he grinned and many things happened at the same time. Starlight was screeching when he was thrown away but Bumblebee reacted fast again. He transformed into a Camaro while jumping so that he would get to Starlight in time. Blitzwing aimed at Sam's head and Sam was sure this would be the end. He could duck but the shot would certainly destroy a lot of his body nonetheless.

Before the film of his life could start to play though, something jumped on Blitzwing's back and began to tear him apart. The other howled in pain and turned around while he tried to catch the thing and Sam recognized it.

It was one of Soundwave's minions, the overgrown cat (or "Ravage," Soundwave told him once when he had stared at the robo-cat curiously).

"_Into the cave!_"Bumblebee cried through their comm., and Sam started to run. "_We can't outrun him on the surface, he's way too fast!_"

Sam asked himself why they were running and not fighting. Such situations were the reason why he had to endure those silly training sessions with Blackout or had to listen to Megatron's speeches about the "Glory of war." And now they ran? Like so often in his life? Couldn't he just turn around, shoot the bastard in the back and the struggle would be over?

But Bumblebee would have his reasons. And he trusted him, no matter what. So he looked into the hole that was an entrance and back to Bumblebee again. His friend nodded, Starlight secured in his arms and stepped into the cave. Sam followed a minute later, set a step onto the ground and…

_Holy shit!_

The ground became steep and he couldn't have hold his balance if his life depended on it. He fell flat onto his back and with a mighty scream he slid the away into the darkness. When Sam saw a light and identified Bumblebee, who was climbing the way down carefully, it was already too late. His yellow friend looked at him with some kind of panic in his optics, Starlight screeched and he crashed into them.

Now this scene would be absolutely hilarious if Sam wouldn't be the idiot in it. Bumblebee was in his lap, holding onto his armor and somewhere between ramming the pair, Starlight had made it to his face, blinding him with his body while screaming something Sam couldn't understand. Sparks flew everywhere and it felt like his rear end was being ripped off. And if a ride through a tunnel was scary, then a ride through a tunnel while a Sparkling held onto your face and you _couldn't see a damn thing_ was just plain terrifying. Sam didn't know where they were going, just down, down, down. He hit his foot on something and muffled a scream in Starlight's chest. They had to do something! Anything. If that would go on they would smash into the next thing with lightning force and _die_!

Sam tried to stop them by putting his claws into the metal surrounding them. A terrible screeching filled the tunnel; more sparks were flying and with a _snap_ two claws were ripped off his hand. Sam howled in pain but held on, couldn't let go or they would die. Starlight shivered and grabbed his antennas in a hurtful grip, scratching him.

_Snap_, the next claw flew behind them this time from his left hand. But they were going slower than before. Bumblebee said something but again Sam didn't hear anything but the screeching on the walls, the silent crying of Starlight and the fourth _snap_ of a claw being ripped off.

And then, with no warning at all, they reached the end of the steep way (a slide, definitely) and smashed into even ground.

Bumblebee flew from his arms, but grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forward with him. Maybe he wouldn't have done that if he knew Sam's heavy weight. He toppled over Bumblebee, who lay on the ground already, and buried his poor friend under him. All the while Starlight clawed his way into Sam's face and couldn't be moved. He hung still there when everything was silent.

The heavy fall corrupted his systems for a minute before he sat up and got Starlight off of his face. The little one struggled but Sam sat him firmly in his arm and held him there. Then he stared into the blue optics of his friend. He could read everything in there. Fear. Excitement. Relief.

"What a ride," said Sam and Bumblebee nodded in response.

But then he saw the compromising position he was in, sitting on Bumblebee legs and holding him down with his weight. If robots were capable of it, he would have blushed. Like a tomato.

"Uhm…" stammered Sam and tried to stand "I mean… Sorry, I crushed you! I'm heavy, god, are you okay?"

Bumblebee looked amused. Actually more smug than amused.

"I'm fine, thank you Sam," he said as Sam helped him up but he got serious when he saw the wince of his friend. Three of his claws were missing on his right hand; the remaining fingers seemed awfully lonely.

"Ratchet is gonna kill me," whispered Sam as Bumblebee inspected his claw. "Slowly and painfully and why is it always my hand!"

Starlight watched the scene before him intently, a glimmer in his optics.

"Mine."

Sam and Bumblebee looked at the Seeker-Sparkling with shocked expressions. Now that he had the attention of both, Starlight pressed himself onto the chest plates of Sam more firmly and whined.

"_Mine_. G'way. Don' like you."

"Since when is he capable of speaking?" asked Bumblebee incredulously.

"I have no idea."

Something exploded above them and they watched with horror as the first rubble came down the steep way.

"Go, go, go! We have to GO! NOW!"

* * *

Ravage jumped off of its prey. There was no need in keeping up the fight and distract Blitzwing. Sparkbinder and the yellow Autobot disappeared, probably into the hidden cave beneath the surface. The entrance was hidden, buried under a pile of rubbish because of a shot of Blitzwing's and now untouchable for Ravage. It analyzed the situation.

It had to get help.

With a leap Ravage was running away over hills of trash and death, leaving the outraged screams behind.

"_Master Soundwave, I have encountered problems. I followed Sparkbinder, like you ordered me to do, but there was an attack by Blitzwing."_

"_Acknowledged. Intervention necessary?"_

"_Positive. Sparkling Starlight was used as pressure to lure Sparkbinder into the open. I attacked but Sparkbinder was lost."_

"_Sparkbinder: deactivated?"_

"_Sparkbinder, former Autobot Bumblebee and Starlight were buried in an old cave, which they wished to explore."_

"_Sparkbinder: deactivated?" _Soundwave repeated more firmly.

"…_I lost visual contact. Status: unknown."_

"_Radio communication?"_

"_Was lost, too."_

"_Ravage: Return."_

"_Understood."_

Soundwave stared at the main screen, watching the blue and green dots moving from one direction to the other. Numbers shown in the right upper corner and Soundwave disconnected one tendril from the main computer to put it in another connection.

"_Seeker squad to Base One. Thundercracker speaking." _The rough voice of the blue Seeker sounded over to Soundwave and he turned his head to look at the other Transformer in the main console room. The orange bot was smaller than himself but talented nonetheless. His fingers flew over the holo-keyboard, his orange armor seemed to bath in the blue light of the main screen.

"Base One here. What's up, Thunderbot?"

"…_Stop laughing Skywarp. We returned from mission number 3-6-8-9-4-0-1. Mission accomplished. Ready to come back. Permission to land?"_

"Good to have you back, flyboys. Welcome home. Permission granted. I send the landing coordinates."

"…_Coordinates were received. Thundercracker out."_

"Base One, out. I'll see you later."

For some time only the bleeping of the main screen filled the room. The silence was overwhelming and then, slowly the head of the orange Transformer turned around, too. Soundwave and he locked gazes.

"Go," said the orange one, "On your way out you should send in Vapourcloak. He's not as good as you but it'll work for the time."

Soundwave's gaze intensified.

"I can't read your thoughts and you can't read mine, you know that. But…" The other Transformer interrupted himself and glanced at tentacle of Soundwave's, which had curled around the back of the others chair unconsciously and started to dent it slowly. Blue eyes met a red visor once more.

"Go. Just go. Whatever it is, hurry."

Soundwave gave a nod in acknowledgement and all of his tendrils came out of the main computer. The screen flickered for a short time before he stood up but never took his gaze from the other.

"Soundwave: forgiven? Blaster: forgives?"

"We have to live on, Soundwave. Go, now. We can talk later."

One moment of hesitation and then Soundwave was out the door. Blaster didn't look back. His concerned expression was directed at the main screen. He wasn't worried for his own good but for Soundwave's. He was going to hurt himself again.

Blaster shuttered his optics.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure if he ever ran that fast in his life (there was that time with Megatron but then he was human…) But when you ran _for_ your life as a Cybertronian, well, that was the way to do it. The tunnel seemed to collapse around them, metal cam down, crashed on their shoulders and on the ground. And Sam tried to protect Starlight and Bumblebee as good as he could, smashing pieces out of the way, even when it hurt his hand like hell. The path didn't seem to end. They would be buried under the debris alive if…

An entrance came into view. Sam could have cried. With their last strength they jumped, flew through the entrance and thudded onto the ground, groaning. Sam had thrown his body instinctively over Bumblebee and Starlight.

For a few moments the cave shuddered and rumbled. Then there was silence.

Sam stood up slowly, taking Bumblebee's hand in the process and helping him up also. Starlight cooed on his shoulder, hugging his head.

"Anymore running today and I will lose it."

"Loose what?" asked Bumblebee innocently.

"My mind, Bee… my _mind_."

Bumblebee looked slightly alarmed but that could have something to do with the small bite of insanity creeping into his voice.

There wasn't anything resembling a light source in here and Sam twitched as he realized that he had somehow, without his knowledge, switched to _heat vision_ or something because he knew exactly where Bee was (so much red but mostly blue… hm… a bit overheated and he could see the others…).

Oh, Primus he could see the others _insides_ and his pulsing _Spark_! The _soul_ of every Cybertronian! Embarrassment flooded his systems. He felt like some kind of voyeur! And why did he turn on heat scanners when he had night vision?

"Bee, could you… switch on your headlights, please? I- I don't like the dark so much and Starlight… doesn't either. So?"

"Yes, of course, Sam," replied Bumblebee, although he sounded a bit bewildered as he followed Sam's request.

When light came into the darkness the heat vision vanished with it. Sam would have to talk with Megatron and Optimus about this little feature. On Cybertron there were some people with those scanners (or heat vision) but mostly scientists and a handful of medics. Megatron would never think about heat scanners in his systems because he had to be a warrior first (As if!). Maybe Optimus' influence? Sam never really asked who build his form and who put which part where. That would creep him out a bit.

So, instead of blue, violet and green streaks he could see the grey walls and dead chamber they stood in now. The room was mostly clean but there was debris everywhere and the entrance from before was closely sealed with pieces of metal.

The most of the other exits where blocked, too but farther in the chamber seemed to be an opening, which they could use. Hopefully his body would fit in there.

And hopefully there was nobody down here. Speaking of….

"Hey, Bee. Why didn't we fight that lunatic? We could have won and wouldn't be buried in a cave."

Sam turned around to Bumblebee who watched the Sparkling on his shoulder (who was nibbling on his neck quite happily) but snatched his gaze back to his optics as if he were burned. Sam tried not to think about it.

"Did you ever hear of… Shockwave?" whispered his yellow friend like it was some kind of secret.

"…The one-eyed scientist? I met him once when he talked to Megatron. He's a bit freaky and he watched me like I was the most fascinating thing."

Bumblebee frowned.

"He didn't do anything to me, don't worry, just stood there talking with Megatron and sometimes looking in my direction. Later he came over to me and nearly saw my scribbles of him on a datapad. But maybe he did because I could have sworn his yellow optic turned red for one second… Is that Shockwave showing his anger?"

"You… drew him? On a datapad?"

"Well, I _was_ bored. And the voice of him is like a sleeping pill or something, I swear. I tried really hard to listen to their conversation but I became sleepy and decided to draw, don't know how Megatron can stand it. So, what about Shockwave?"

"Blitzwing… is one of Shockwave's favorites. And you don't pick an argument with Shockwave."

"What are you going on about, Bee? Favorite as in…" Sam waved his claws around as if that would explain everything. "You know what I mean?"

"…Blitzwing is his favorite test object. There is a reason for his mood swings, Sam."

Sam didn't know what to say. If Bumblebee spoke the truth then…

"But… but he can't do that! He's breaking the law! What is he thinking, this a—"

"Sam…" interrupted him Bee gently ,"I don't know for sure but there are other ones who…"

He stopped and balled his fist.

"There is no evidence, Shockwave is too clever. It's just a rumor, nothing more, Sam."

Sam realized that there were still things the two of them didn't talk about. Little things, but important, nevertheless. His friend seemed lost and lonely and Sam wanted to hug him and make him feel better.

"Saaaaam."

Oh god, _no_. He nearly forgot about the little one resting on his shoulder. Starlight was learning his old human name! Bumblebee snapped to attention and looked almost guilty.

"Binder. I'm Binder to you."

"Sam."

"Binder."

"Sam!"

"Binder!"

Bumblebee's shoulders were shaking with hidden laughter.

"Help me out here, Bee! Come one! I'm Binder! _Binder_!"

Starlight looked at him as if he was insane.

"Sam," said Starlight with finality and Sam shut his mouth plates. He turned to Bumblebee, who was laughing like the friend that he was and pointed one of his fingers in his direction.

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault!"

All Bee did was laugh even more. Sam sighed and stroked the head of Starlight (who began _purring_). _He_ would have to explain where this name came from after all… but Bumblebee's unhappiness was blown away and that was a fair trade.

While his yellow friend laughed he could start to radio Optimus. Megatron would just give him an endless rant about his failures.

"_Optimus?_"

Nothing. A cold feeling creeped into his Spark.

"_Optimus can you hear me?_"

The comm.-line was dead. They were buried in an old cave on Cybertron and nobody could contact them. They were alone.

They didn't tell anybody-

The cat. The cat has to know.

_Soundwave_.

The one who was stalking him.

_Oh_, thought Sam and he didn't know whether to laugh of feel pity for Soundwave, _Megatron will be so, so mad._

_

* * *

_

Megatron was not a happy mech.

He paced his office like a caged lion, Starscream a step behind him as if his former leader would leave a secret track he had to follow.

The boy was not in the training halls.

The boy was not with Blackout.

He couldn't communicate with the boy through comm.-lines.

The boy was _gone_ and _nobody_ knew where he was.

And to Megatron's utter annoyance Starscream's sparkling was gone, too and now the Seeker was bothering him again. Megatron stopped, his follower crashed into his back and staggered backwards.

"What?" roared Megatron into Starscream's face.

"Starlight was complaining that your _boy_ didn't came to visit him! And then he vanished! He's following him again, I know it! Tell me where he is so I can…!"

Megatron's optics flashed, not a good sign, Starscream decided. He took a step to the door but the other grabbed his shoulder painfully.

"Are you finished? Then start to _listen_, you _fool_! I don't know where he is, I DON'T KNOW!"

He let go of the Seeker and turned to his table.

"Why don't you go to Mistfire and stop annoying me! I haven't got the time to listen to you-"

A talon stroked over his shoulder.

"I understand," whispered Starscream and Megatron wanted to smash his fist into the others face because he didn't-couldn't-never could understand-never. Nobody could understand-nobody. Only-only….

"_Master Megatron; Sparkbinder: in danger_."

Megatron bristled and found the new urge to kill Soundwave slowly and painfully.

"_WHAT IS HIS STATUS?_"

Starscream's talon was gone from Megatron's shoulder and he looked into his face. Noticing the expression on it his optics widened and he tensed. As if his stare would put the information right into his head.

"What… what is going on?"

"_Status: unknown_"

"Are you talking with someone? What is…"

"Will you _shut up_?" snapped Megatron, "Come here you idiot!" He clawed the shoulder of his former SIC, wires connected and then Starscream _could hear what Soundwave was saying_. He watched Megatron's face, shocked. That wasn't an interface but as close as you could come to be connected to someone. Creators did it with their creations and brothers did it with eachother, too.

"_Sparkbinder was attacked. Reason: unknown. Attacker: Blitzwing._"

"Where_ is he?_"

"_Dead district. Buried in an unknown cave._"

"_What about Starlight, is he with him?_" asked Starscream through Megatron, who glared at him. But Starscream couldn't care less in that moment. He needed to know. He _had_ to know!

For some moments Soundwave was silent, probably asking himself why Starscream could hear him, then thinking better of it and putting the topic to his "everyday-weirdness"-folder and letting it be.

"_Starlight: with Sparkbinder. Status: unknown._"

"Oh no," said Starscream quietly and Megatron was sure the other would've broken down if he wouldn't hold him in place with his claw.

"_Orders?_"

Megatron stared over the Seeker's head, deep in thought.

"_Master Megatron?_"

"_Get some trustworthy ones from the old circle,_" said Megatron darkly, "_Not Shockwave. I don't want him to be all logical and destroy the evidence, namely Blitzwing's memory core. Get Blitzwing into my office._"

"_Orders: acknowledged._"

"_And Soundwave?_" said Megatron sweetly.

"_Master Megatron?_"

"_Where do you get those information?_"

"_Ravage; Securing—_"

"—_In a dead city? Do _not_ lie to me, Soundwave. You will tell me later since when you are following my boy and your reasons for doing so! Understood?_"

The tone of Megatron's promised hurt and pain if those questions would be answered in a wrong way. Starscream twitched and was sure Soundwave was doing the same.

"_Yes, Master Megatron…_"

The communication was canceled between Soundwave and them. Megatron disconnected himself from Starscream and went to the door, while the Seeker followed him.

"The old circle? You mean… What… Where are you going? "

Megatron growled. "I need to inform Optimus of the boy's condition. He is one of the creators, genius."

Starscream stared.

"What? You thought I went to the Allspark alone? That we lied to Cybertron?" Megatron was truly baffled. "That the boy was…"

"I didn't need to know that! Really, you and Prime? Gah…!"

Megatron smirked.

"You're not going to be jealous again, are you?"

"I- NO! I was never jealous!"

His smirk only widened while Starscream snarled at his back. He was too funny, sometimes.

* * *

Something whispered in the distance. A rumbling. Waiting. He waited for such a long time. But now the waiting was finally over. He could feel them, the secret visitors. Coming closer and closer. Soon they would be here and then…

Then he would be free. Free from his cage. He would unleash his powers and take what he wanted. Revenge. Oh, sweet revenge.

Oh yes, he couldn't await it.

Red optics stared into the darkness.

A scary smile graced his features.

* * *

_Aaaaand cut_!

_Like I said before: My chapters **transform**. When writing it in english it always gets bigger. WEIRD._

_Hope you enjoyed number 4! I mentioned so many characters without showing them XD You get a cookie when you find out the one, whom I mentioned without using the name! And I don't mean the one at the end. But there you can guessing, too *smirk*  
_

_Bumblebee&Sam: They are SO akward around eachother lol Don't know why. When writing a scene with them together they always end up like this...Bee is such a cutie, isn't he...?_

_Soundwave&Blaster: Ooooh, they weren't together or anything. But they know eachother for a long, long time. They can't read eachothers thoughts. And there is a terrible secret in their past._

_We have emo-Megatron again with a worried Starscream...I swear they slash themselves! That touchyfeely scene, where Starscream intends to calm Megatron wasn't in the original! D:_

_So, I'm working on chapter five now and I try to be faster this time;)_

_Thanx for reading!_

JuJill

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything of the Transformers with exception of my OC's.


End file.
